Punk'd Raven and Star's Way
by ByE ByE RobIn
Summary: SEE RAVEN AND STARFIRE PUNK PEOPLE WITH A BIT OF HELP WITH SOME OC'S!
1. Chapter 1

Punk'd : Raven and Star's way

Disclaimer: As long as Batman is gay, I don't own Teen Titans!

Author's Note: Please be nice when reviewing! I know this chapter's lame and short! (Because Robin's getting Punk'd on this chapter!- And trust me it's hard to think of ways on how to punk him!)

Starfire: Greetings friends!

Raven: What she said. Today we are punking robin.

Starfire: We have placed a present on his desk signed by Slade.

Raven: We paid Slade to do that and help us with this prank.

When Robin went to his room he found a present on his desk. "Hmmm . . I wonder who this is from. Stril- straw? Oh I get it Starfire!" he said. ( A/N : Obviously I made him stupid enough not to read script! And of course he didn't know it was signed by Slade!) When he opened it, he saw it was a puppet of Slade. He started imitating voices of Slade and got his own puppet.

"Freeze Slade! Why should I? Because I told you to, you stupid person who won't even show his own ugly face! Look who's talkin'! Oohh look I'm Slade and I'm gay! Oh man this is rich! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Then Slade came in.

" What did you say about me Robin??"

" Well…. I…. umm.."

" 3 words Robin!"

" …."

Then Raven and Star came in."You got Punk'd!" they said in unison. Robin got a sweatdrop. "Okay, this is so unexpected for Starfire!" he said. Starfire then got very, very angry. It's like she was gonna shoot him with a starbolt bigger than Titans' Tower. The she chased him all around town and pushed him in the sewer. "Hmmpph!"

Raven: Well, that's what you get for making a tamaranian angry. Uh aliens!

Robin: Uh, Star you okay?

Starfire: AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHH!!

-r-o-b-x-s-t-a-r—r-o-b-x-s-t-a-r—r-o-b-x-s-t-a-r—r-o-b-x-s-t-a-r—r-o-b-x-s-t-a-r—

Okay, even I know Robin's that stupid! Be nice when reviewing!

Next chapter it's BB. Me and my friends Carmen and Tyra (That's what she likes to call herself, But her real name is Reese!)


	2. Chapter 2

Punk'd Raven and Star's Way

**People please let me continue my author's note from the last chapter! Me and my friends Carmen and Reese, will be appearing from this chapter to the last!**

**Oh yeah! Longhairedhorse thanks for reviewing!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, Teletubbies, Sesame Street and Playhouse Disney!

Chapter 2: Beast Boy

Raven: Well, well, well look who's here!

Starfire: Oh, hello friends!

Raven: Uh! Stop it with the sunshine and introduce our guests!!

Starfire: Okay, friend Raven! She is the writer and director! Ms. Roxy!

Then, a rocker chick came in. She had black hair, red streaks and a rocker/fabulous outfit to match.

Roxy: Hey people! I've also brought guests of my own! The co-writer and the producer! Carmen and Reese!

Then a goth girl and a prep came in. Carmen was wearing black bell-bottoms, a starpless dark blue blouse, a black choker and of course, black boots. Reese has curly brown hair and was wearing a yellow tank top, a green mini skirt and yellow starppy high heels.

Carmen: Today we are punking BB.

Reese: Yeah! Raven's BOYFRIEND!!

Raven: Shut up!

Reese, Carmen and Star were dancing in a circle singing "Raven's got a boyfriend!"

Raven: Do they always do this??

Roxy: Yup.

All Teen Titan guys: Wow their hot!

Reese: Sorry, we're not interest in a spiky-headed doofus, a guy who doesn't even like anything healthy, a green wimp, two tiny tooth-less twins, a self-conceited jerk aand a guy who likes to wear leotards all the time.

Roxy: I mean, come on dude. Do you even change??

Reeese: But I'm sure a certain director has an interest in a certain teen leader!

Roxy: EEEWWW!! At least I have no interest in eat-a-lot-of-meat!

Raven: Here comes the fight!

Carmen: Let's get on with this! We paid Raven to act like his girlfriend and we cleaned his room!

Star: And we have paid the 'teletubbies' to help us with this trick!

In Titans Tower . . . . . .

BB: Hmmmm . . ..

Then when he came into his room . . .

BB: Ah! Why si my room clean!? Ah! Raven! What are you doing here??!

Raven: Just visiting good ol' BB!

BB: Ah! Why are you acting like that??!! Wait, I know what's going on!

Raven: What?  
BB: You're trying to sell me to the Teletubbies aren't you!?? Well it's not gonna work!

When he came out of his room he found the leader of the teletubbies. It was the purple one!

Purple Teletubby: By the power of my handbag and gayness I order you the teletubbies to capture him!

All teletubbies: Be one of us! Be one of us!

BB: NEVER!!

Then he went to the Ops. Room and found Big Bird.

Big Bird: BE ONE OF US!!!

BB: Okay, okay I give up!

Then Big Bird took his head off.

BB: A head-less Bird! Help!

Raven: No stupid it's me!

Roxy, Reese, Carmen, Raven and Star: You got Punk'd!

BB: WHY???!! WHY??!!! So uh, Raven they told me I was your boyfriend!

Raven: Keep dreaming animalius switcherium!

Carmen: Get off of me you stupid Teletubby!

**Be nice when reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 3

Punk'd Raven and Star's Way

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks for reviewing:**

**TheUltimateCokeBear **

**TTforlife **

**cartoonstar **

and

**longhairedhorse **

**Oh yeah! TheUltimateCokeBear I'll give your advice a shot! Longhairedhorse thanks for the compliment in the outfits. Those were my ideas. Now these ones are Carmen's. Sorry I couldn't continue the ending from last chapter! I couldn't do it anymore my fingers hurt, their becoming as wimpy as Robin! (and Beastboy!) Oh and remember me Roxy robxstar! Not Carmen! Especially not Reese! Sorry I couldn't update it fast! I couldn't get to the internet!**

Chapter 3: Cyborg

"Welcome to Punk'd!" Starfire exclaimed. "Whatever. Starfire's just pretending to be happy. Because of a certain person –coughrobincough-. Watch." Raven said. Then, she tipped Starfire to the side and she fell. Instead of crying or saying "Ow!" she just stayed put. "Uh! Where are they?! They're late!" Raven said. Then, a black BMW, a dark purple convertible and a yellow Porsche came in. "Sorry we're late!" Reese said. She was wearing a pink butterfly shirt, a lavender skirt below her knees and pink flip flops. Next was Roxy a strapless red top, a black bolero ( If you know what that is!) black mini skirt and red knee-high Go-Go boots. And out of the black BMW was Carmen, she was wearing a black tank top with grafitti on it and jeans, an earpierce, a black ipod and black chucks. Both Roxy and Carmen had tattoos. And boy were they big! Roxy had a cobra around her whole arm. While, Carmen had yin and yang one.

"Yeah. A green rabid elephant was pushing our cars to the wall!" Carmen said. "Luckily, Reese had peanuts in her pocket!" Roxy said. "He stole my peanuts! And he was chasing me all around town! And then, he ripped my pocket!" Reese exclaimed. "Oh! Get over it! And I know who was behind this all along!" Raven yelled. "BEASTBOY!!" Raven and Starfire yelled. "We finally figured out how to punk Cyborg!" Reese exclaimed. "How?" Raven and Star asked. "See, we asked Robin to put secret cameras in Cyborg's room." Carmen said. "Would you three stop arguing?!" Raven commanded. "This is even more annoying than Roxy's cellphone!" Carmen yelled. "What!? It wasn't my fault Starfire kept calling me at two in the morning!" Roxy shouted. "So we figured why not pay somebody to pretend to be Bee!" Reese exclaimed. "Wait why are you mad at me?" Robin asked. "Because you idiot! The only thing that could make her stop weeping the week was to watch rainbows, ponies and unicorns! Me and Carmen couldn't even watch the music channel! Only Reese liked it! She's like 'Oh my gosh! This my favorite show! I love rainbows and ponies!' and me and Carmen were freaking out!! Listen, if you do that to her again I'm gonna drown your face in cologne that Kitten likes, tell Kitten that you like her so you can live in a deserted island with the teletubbies and furbees singing Sponge Bob songs! Kapish?!!" Roxy replied. "Aaaahhh!! Daddy! Help me!" Robin yelled. Then Batman suddenly came in. "Ah! For Pete's sake DON'T call me daddy! Call me that again and we'll go with Roxy's idea!" he yelled. "Who's Pete?" Robin asked. Everybody sweatdropped. BIG TIME! "Let's get on with the show. twitch" Carmen said.

In the restaurant . . . . . . .

"Hey Bee! Look they have triple meat spaghetti!" Cyborg yelled. Bee is actually Speedy in disguise.

Speedy's P.O.V.

_He's so stupid to realize that I'm actually **pretending** to be Bee! Hey what's Starfire and Raven doing here?? Oh yeah, their paying me. But where's Carmen, Roxy and Reese? I know Starfire and Carmen are thinking in their heads: Don't you wish your girlfriend was hot like me? Don't you wish girlfriend was fun like me? Well, too bad I have no girlfriend! Maybe, one of them could be?? Hmmmmm . . . . . . Yeah I'm sure they'll agree! I mean come on I'm even smarter than Robin and more charming than . . . .wait, Carmen doesn't even like anyone! Oh, well! _ I thought. "Uhmm . . I want this one Sparky!" I said in a girly Bee voice. I pointed to a Caesar Salad. He freaked out like crazy! Whoa! Never seen him this way and never will! "I think we should call the waiter!" he said. Then, Raven came I tried not to laugh but I just couldn't help it when she walked over and I ended up bursting up laughing. She gave me a big, angry death glare she clenched her fist really tight. "Do that again and I'll make your face look like your arrows." She mumbled. Of course Cyborg didn't know what was going on! "What would you like to order sir and uhmm . . ." she asked. "Mam." I continued. "Uhm . . Yeah mam! So what would you like to order?" she asked again. "We'll take 2 Caesar Salads!" he replied. "Yeah, like that would happen." she mumbled. "Excuse me?" he asked. "Uhm . .I meant since you two here are a couple you'll get the chef's recommendations." she replied. Cyborg gave her the what-else-glare. "Oh and the salad! Of course!" she said. She handed me a note that says :

Things aren't going exactly as planned go to plan B! Starfire's the chef so don't eat the food! We repeat don't eat the food! We saw her mumbling ingredients unknown like Clorknagnobnad droppings!

From: Carmen, Roxy and Reese

Okay, that was freaky! "Oh look French Fries!" Raven yelled. Then me and Cybutt, I mean Cyborg ran for the door but Raven caught me by my collar. "Follow the note or else!" she said. "Or else what?" I asked. She gave me a death glare. "You don't mean . . ." I stuttered. " Oh I mean!" she replied. I gulped. "Now go! The French Fries thing will only last in about 5 .4 .3 .2 .1! Go, go!" she added. "Hey Bee! Is the food there?!" he asked. "Uhm yeah!" I replied. He saw it and shrieked. "Waiter! Waiter!" he yelled. "Yes?" she asked him. "What is this?" he asked. "I think you better ask the chef!"

she replied. "Then call her!" he commanded. "Hey chef get outta here!" she yelled. Then Starfire came out with an Italian chef's moustache and a full set of costume. I. Freaked.

Out.

Regular P.O.V.

"Yes?" Starfire asked. He picked up one of the unknown substance/poison/chemical or should I say food? "Oh that?! That is Glornebarg!" she replied. "How about this?" he asked again. Then, Raven and Starfire looked at each other slyly. "It's you got Punk'd!" they shouted. His jaw dropped. "Typical. At least only you two were in disguise!" he shouted. "cough take of bee's facemask cough cough" Raven coughed. Then he took it off. He got really mad at Speedy. He chased him all over the restaurant.

"And I thought you were smarter than Robin!"

"But I am!"

"Oh really? You think Robin would fall for the girls' trick?!! Huh?! Huh??!!!"

Then somebody started farting the Can-Can. (Beastboy) After that he farted the Macarena.

"Beastboy!"

"Okay, okay I'll stick to the Can-Can!"

Then Reese, Carmen ad Roxy came in. "What's going on?" Reese asked. "Looks, like same old, same old!" Carmen replied. "Yeah. Cyborg chasing someone stupid!" Roxy added.

Roxy: Well, that's it for today! I'm Roxy!

Carmen: I'm Carmen.

Reese: And I'm Cammille the supermodel! Dump dum daram! Dump dap daram!

Carmen and Roxy: Twitch

Carmen: What the hell is wrong with you?

Reese: Listen, Carla, why don't you and Cleo there get your selves a haircut?! Huh?

Carmen and Roxy: Carla? Cleo?

Roxy: Snap out of it! Fine! You know Ralph was on the phone last night saying .. . ..

Carmen: That he's deeply in love with you and go with you on a date!

Reese: Oh! Look I'm Reese again! Go call Ralph! Go!

Roxy: Oh yeah and Reese that wasn't Ralph!

Carmen and Roxy: That was Chris!

Reese: NOOOOO!!

Carmen: Please be nice when reviewing!


	4. Starfire

Punk'd Raven and Star's way

**Roxy's**** disclaimer:I don't own TT! I don't own WWE nor ECW!!! I don't own moves from the wrestlers! But I own a latte! And I'm drinking it right now and you can't stop me!!!**

**Roxy****: I AM SOO SORRY I MADE YOU WAIT THIS LONG!! IF SOMEONE COULD'VE JUST GAVE ME THOSE DESIGNS . . . . .**

**CARMEN: WHAT!? I SAID I WAS WORKING ON IT!**

**ROXY:Okay, if you don't like this chapter BLAME CARMEN!!!!! This is all her idea! But if you like it and squeal with delight she's gonna puke! As you know Carmen is Goth. Hey wait! Where's Carmen?! I also gave little hints here! So you know if it's me or Carmen. By the way it's Reese's B-day last,last Sat! Dear readers, welcome to the world of talking hotdogs and coffee-holics!**

Raven: Welcome to Punk'd. Hey, where's Roxy?

Carmen: She's in Titan's Tower preparing on how to punk Star and stuff.

Reese: By the way, where is Star?

Raven: She's in the grocery. It takes for her a few hours to get things done. Who wants to watch Roxy in the tower?

Carmen: We do. As usual.

Reese: To the monitor room!

Raven: Shut up! You're not even a superhero!

Carmen: Nice one.

In the monitor room . . . . . . .

Reese: Uhm where should we press?

Raven: Are you stupid? Just press the stupid button!

Carmen: She's right.

Raven: I always am. Here we go Titan's Tower. A.K.A. The Stinky Hair Gel Shop by Robin

In Titan's Tower . . .

Roxy: You stay away from me!

She was pushing him away when he was trying to put breath spray into her mouth.

Robin: Why should I?

Roxy: Because I'll do this!

She flipped him and kicked him in the stomach.

Robin: OW! Good point!

Roxy: Idiot!! Maybe next lifetime!

(A/N:

Carmen:No wait! Not idiot! Imbecile gorilla-butt! MWAHAHAHA!

Reese: Never seen a Goth this excited!

Roxy: Maybe we should take away her latte? The dorm's starting to stink!

Carmen: COFFEE!! JUST WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO??!! I KNOW WHAT YOU"RE DOING!! GIVE ME BACK MY LATTE!!

Reese: Carmen! This is for your own good!

Roxy: Yeah! Hey is that mocha-cinnamon with lots of whipped cream and Chocó-powder??!!

Carmen: Uh huh.

Roxy: Give it!!

Carmen: NEVER! YOU'LL NEVER GET MY BABY ALIVE!!

Roxy: IN COMING!!

Carmen: AAAAHHHH!!

Reese: That is what you get by putting coffee-holics together in one dorm! On with the story! Chop! Chop!

In the background . . .

Carmen: Give that back!

Roxy: Never! Ow! Oh you'll pay for that!

Carmen: Oh no! Not the FLUFFY-PINK-UNICORN-RAINBOW-BUTTERFLY PILLOW!! NOOOO!!! OUCH! THAT'S IT! REESE GET THE CD!!

Roxy: AAAAHHH!! MUSIC! CAN'T HELP BUT SING!!! YOU GET THE BEST OF BOTH WORLDS!! REESE WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!

Reese: Just read along! Pretend you never read this!! Boom boom

(Smoke bombs . .Just for kicks!)!!

Carmen: Now you will face the fury of my aikido!

Roxy cloned herself but with Robin's Martial Arts Techniques.

Roxy **2**: CHWAAYAAHH!!

Reese: Okay, I'm serious move along! Oh look! A butterfly! AAAHHH!! You killed it!!)

Robin: Possibly. What about a wrestling match?

Roxy: Gladly. When I win you propose to Starfire and tell her how you really feel about her. Oh and you would have to go through obstacles that I choose.

Robin: Why are you gonna do that?

Roxy: Just to see if you can survive.

Robin: But, when I win you will kiss every guy in Teen Titans. Cyborg!!

Then Cyborg comes in.

Cyborg: What?

Robin: You're gonna be the referee in the wrestling match.

Cyborg: What wrestling match?

Roxy: You'll see.

Cyborg: Oh! Hey Roxy!

Robin: Just get on with it!

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Robin: This is gonna be easy!!

Roxy: Trust me on this. You're gonna eat your words!

Cyborg: On three. One . . . Two . . . Three!!!

Robin tried to kick her on the legs but she jumped landing on him.

Roxy: Had enough?

Robin: Don't think so!

He jumped up sending Roxy to the floor.

In the monitor room. ... .

Reese: Ouch!

Carmen and Raven: GO ROXY!! GO ROXY!!!

The janitor: Hey guys! Want some lattes?

Raven: Mocha-cinnamon with lots of whipped cream and Chocó powder?

The janitor: Yeah. Why?

Carmen and Raven: IN COMING!!!

The janitor: AAAAAAAAHHHH!!!

In Titan's Tower . . .

When Roxy landed on the floor Robin came close to her.

Robin: Ready to give up princess!?

Roxy: Who said I was a princess!?! Don't call me that or else!

Robin: Or else what?

Then, she did the "Moonsault" on him.

Robin: OW!!

She pinned him.

Cyborg: One! Two! Three!

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Cyborg: Looks like Robbie-poo got beaten up by a girl!!

In the monitor room . . .

Carmen: I got it! So, uh Reese who won?

Reese: Roxy did.

Everybody: Woohooo!!

Raven: Is it me or is that hotdog talking?

Reese: Where?! I ordered one! Into my mouth! Come on! I won't hurt you! Only my teeth will!

Talking hotdog: AAAAHHHH!!! (A/N: Obviously Roxy.)

Carmen: Okay . . .

In The Tower . … . .

Roxy: Guys! I'm gonna be in the mall if you need me.

Robin, BB and Cyborg: Yeah, sure, go ahead.

Roxy: Thanks guys!

She was giving Robin the huge death glare. In 2 seconds, he found himself upside down tied up and dangling over a pit of boiling, fresh, death-defying lava. (A/N: Roxy: This was my fave part!!)

Cyborg: She said if you survived that you're gonna be swimming with the great white sharks. Cuz' you're such a LOSER!!! ROBIN LOST TO A GIRL!! ROBIN LOST TO A GIRL!!

Roxy got her cell phone and called Carmen

Roxy: Hey Carms!

Carmen: Oh uh hey Rox! Uh. . Hehehe??

In the studio . . . .

Reese: Stay put! Stupid Hotdog! That's it! Carmen hold it down! Raven get the mustard and ketchup!

Raven: What do you think can make us do that?!

Reese: I'll rid all the world of lattes and coffee.

On the phone. .

Roxy: Is that Reese and Raven arguing? I hope you didn't mess up the studio! Oh! Tell

The studio was on fire while raven and reese were chasing the hotdog.

Roxy: Reese she is now the editor. While we are the producers.

Carmen: Okay. Hey Reese!

Reese: What?!

Carmen: Roxy says you are now the editor. Anyway, how did the wrestling match go?

Roxy: How did you kn-

Carmen: Uhm never mind.

Roxy: So, wanna go to the mall?

Reese: Really? Cuz we've been trapped in this studio it smells like athlete's foot in here and now I'm puking! Oh! Look oatmeal! But I didn't have oatmeal today!

Carmen: Gross. Real gross. Thanks allot Reese you made this place stink more than usual.

Roxy: Is Raven there?

Carmen: Yeah. Why?

Roxy: Tell her I need to talk to her.

Carmen: Uh Rae the boss wants to talk to you!

Raven: Yes?! I swear I didn't break the cooler! It was all Dora's fault!! I'm sorry I brought your diary to Titan's Tower!! BB was forcing me! It was with whole Blue Cheese thing!! WWAAAA!!

Roxy: You what!! Wait till' I get to the studio!

Raven: Cheese!! AAHHH!! The Hotdog's getting away! (A/N: Roxy)

Carmen: I'll get it! Reese get the maple syrup! It's go time!

Roxy: What hotdog? I'll pick you guys up, but right now I need to handle some business with the boys. Bye!

Carmen: Buh-bye!

Then Reese went to the fridge and got the maple syrup and threw it cowboy-gun style.

Carmen: Stay put!

Hotdog: Ah! Please don't kill me! I have gingivitis!

Reese: Aaawww that's touching! But hotdogs don't have teeth! And that's no excuse for you not to get in my mouth!!

In Titan's Tower . . . .

BB: Um guys is it me or it sounds like an angry Roxy that's coming to get us because we stole her diary?

Robin and Cyborg just nodded their heads.

Robin: I suggest we run!!!!

Cyborg: Good idea!!!

Roxy barged in causing the whole door to break.

Roxy: You read my diary!

She put her fist up at their faces.

Roxy: Which part did you read??!!!??!

BB: The part where you mentioned that the smelliest socks belong to robin, cy's a weakling when comes to tekken 1-5 and I eat allot of white colored crap. And it's tofu NOT crap!!

Roxy: Now about those consequences . . . . . .

Robin was wearing a clown suit with a 50's hat.

Robin: Aw man! Do I have to do this?!

Roxy: I won you have to do it!

Everybody: giggles LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!!

Then Robin starts dancing in the street and started to sing:

_HEY! HEY! YOU! YOU! _

_I DON'T LIKE YOUR GIRLFRIEND _

_NO WAY! NO WAY! _

_I THINK YOU NEED A NEW ONE! _

_HEY! HEY! YOU! YOU! _

_I COULD BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND! _

_HEY! HEY! YOU! YOU! _

_I KNOW THAT YOU LIKE ME! _

_NO WAY! NO WAY! _

_NO, IT'S NOT A SECRET! _

_HEY! HEY! YOU! YOU!_

_I WANT TO BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!_

Cyborg: HAHAHAHAHA!! 'Oh look I'm Robin and I don't like your girlfriend! So, please I'll take her place!!!'

BB: Nice one! HAHAHAHAHA!

Beep! Beep! (A/N: Okay that sucks. But it's funny when Robin sings that song! From: Roxy, Carmen and Reese)

Reese: Get in!

Roxy: Bye guys! Oh Cyborg! Don't forget what I told you to do to him!

Cyborg: Sure! This is gonna be fun!

Robin: Wait! What's going on?! AAHHH!!

On the road . . . . .

Carmen was on the wheel, while Roxy was beside her and Reese was behind.

**Carmen**: **Okay** . . . **Rox**, your turn to take the wheel.

Reese:: Uh, I don't think that's a good idea.

_Flashback 2 years ago . . . ._

_Roxy: Oh do we go here?!! _

_Driving teacher: NO! NO!!!! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! _

_The car was tipping to the side. She was running over the safety cones. _

_Roxy: AAAHH! _

_Driving teacher: Use the break !! Use the break! _

_She tried the break, but as they stopped the air bags went to their faces. _

_Roxy: Did I pass? _

_The driving teacher angrily gave her the paper. _

_End of flashback . . _

Roxy: Sweet escape! Ooohhh hooo!! Weee hoo!! What did you guys say? I was to busy listening to the ipod.

Carmen: I said it's Reese's turn to drive.

**Roxy: Right . . . **

In a another place and month . . . .

Carmen: hello and welcome to carmen's corner we are your hosts raven and Carmen.

Raven: Why am I here if this is your corner?

Carmen: Because we have to stay w/ our alter egos. Like Roxy and Star hosting something I can't tell you all. 'Cause you're all perverts. Except for Raven. Robin's a perverted traffic light so he's a good example of a pervert.

Raven: Ditto. This segment is where we tell you what the girls' wear.

Carmen: First off w/ the out fits. For Roxy- sleeveless orange with PUNK in red, black pants and red flip-flops.

Raven: For Reese- light blue tee, jumper-dress with pink flowers on the side and pink boots 2 inches.

Carmen: For yours truly, black flame tee, jeans and black chucks.

Raven: Time for accessories. Roxy- red-beaded braclet and orange bangle.

Carmen: Reese- blue sunhat w/ pink ribbons and flowers.

Both: shivers

Raven: For my alter ego that I really hate so much-

Carmen: I take that as a compliment.

Raven: Black, red and orange anklet.

Carmen: We hate you all.

Raven: goodbye. Don't ever come back

Back to the story . . .

In the mall . . . . .

The girls are seen carrying 10 shopping bags each.

Reese: I wonder why a payphone would be ringing right now.

Roxy: I'll get it. Hello?

When she said that one word then, her face got sucked in the phone. But Carmen and Reese didn't even notice. But when they looked at the phone she was gone. (a/n: Okay . . . .If you're wondering why I'm sliding down a phone well, it was Reese's idea!!)

Carmen: Rox?! Where the hell are you!?

Meanwhile . . .

She was sliding down the wires when it stopped.

Roxy: MY HAIR!!! I need a blow dryer! _Hmm . . Why am I hearing someone singing? In the shower?!!? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?! IS THAT? NOO!!! CYBORG??! I MUST BE OUTSIDE THE BATHROOM!! THIS IS WHY THEY INVENTED RECORDERS!! I AM SOO SINISTER! I ROCK!! OKAY I GOTTA STOP THAT!! _She thought. _Seriously I have to stop that! But I just can't resist!! I ROCK! I ROCK!!!! AND THAT'S THEY CALL ME ROXY!! TO THE R TO THE O TO THE X AND Y!! GO ROXY!! _

As she took out the recorder she spotted the idiot. I mean Robin.

Robin: What are you doing?!

Roxy: SSHHHHSS!! I'm recording!

Cyborg: EVERYDAY IN FRENCH CLASS I ASK MADAME ROBIN FOR THE ROBOT GIRLS PASS! AND HIS HEART FILLS WITH EMOTION! AS STAR STRUCKS AGAIN W/ THAT SAME OLD NOTION!! ALL ALONE IN THE TOWER AS ALWAYS JUST GREEN TURD AND RAVEN YELLIN' AT ME! ALL ALONE IN THE TOWER AS ALWAYS JUST CARMEN AND THE TRASH CANS STARIN' AT ME!

Roxy and Robin: (big sweatdrops.)

Roxy: Okay . . . . Oh no! he's steppin' out the shower! Wait Cyborgs takes showers?

Robin: That I cannot answer! Wait Star's comin'! Get ready! Get Silkie!

Roxy takes Silkie and goes in Star's room. Robin goes to the Audio Turd Room where I think he always stays. (A/N: hehe turd!) Roxy puts some kind of small speake in Silkie's mouth.

Silkie: Hello, Starfire.

Starfire: Silkie? You can talk?!

Silkie: I always do! I'm just waiting for the right time! Just let me use the bathroom first turd's comin out!

After 30 minutes . . . .

As Silkie crawls out the door Roxy gets Robin's Socks and points it to a fan.

Starfire: Silkie! What have you eaten my little bumgorf?

Silkie: Oh Nothing! Just allot of YOU GOT PUNK'D!!

Starfire sees the speaker. And sees Roxy.

**Okay guys sry for making you wait sooo long!**

**Thakns for reviewing: **

**Veasley-veasley-krum**

**Longhairedhorse**

**Cartoonstar**

**And**

**TTforlife**

**Pls check out my profile and pls vote! If you don't vote we're taking out the special last chappie! So vote!!**


End file.
